Life's a Riddle
by MsDracaenae
Summary: Lenora Riddle is a child raised by Voldemort as his own. However, she is completely unaware of her past. When she is sent to Hogwarts, how will her past be revealed, and is it tangled with the Prophecy? How is she connected to Harry, Snape, and possibly even the realm of the supernatural? Can she overcome the darkness she's known her entire life? Plot twists. : Rated T.


A (Harry Potter) Fanfiction Story- Life's a Riddle

Author's Note- PLEASE Read First!: Hey everyone. :) This is a lengthy author's note but let's just get all this over with in the first part. Ok: Despite the fact that I know you'll all want to know what happens, what pairings there are, and the plot, I can't give it all away. Then there'd be no surprises; and I'm sure all of you who've read the Harry Potter series know how plot twists and surprises are crucial to the overall satisfaction of the reader. I _will_ however tell you some basic information that I feel is important. First of all, this story is rated T to be safe. Much of it would acceptable for K+, but the intensity of certain themes, violence, and possible (mild, nothing explicit at all) sexual content/innuendos put bits of this story into the T section. But hey, what's a story without some intensity? Secondly, updates: I will attempt to update as quickly as I can, they'll probably be a few days to a week apart. Reviews always help though- ! Third, I do not own any of this, J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind most of these characters. I own only the plot, some ideas, and of course the character's I've created. Lastly, the summary tells you a good snippet of the plot, the rest you can find out by reading. While this story is labeled romance and mystery, trust me, there'll be a little bit of everything: Friendship, love, hate, death, violence, comfort, adventure, etc. My prologue, this story, begins with Severus Snape. In both my story and J.K Rowling's masterpiece, he plays a central role, despite my OC being the "main character." Thanks for reading, now read the real story!

Prologue

Through the blur created by his tears, Severus Snape was no longer able to read the words on the tattered letter. But even in this agony, he recognized the exact patterns of her flowing cursive, and had memorized down to "a"s and "the"s her entire message. Even while she had been so broken, it radiated with her personality- her soft voice echoed through his ears the same things, again, pain as sharp as the first time…

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written, Sev. In fact, by the time this reaches you it might even be bloody weeks old. I've had to hide our letters from James; just two days ago he burnt most of them! The nerve! I wished I could see you more, our memories are what allow me to deal with seeing his face every day, if I can someday see yours again. All those nights… Just months ago? I can hardly believe that. Merlin, I should've listened to you, Sev. I should've just left while I had the chance, but what if he found me again? That was all I thought about. I never know what he'll do._

Anger. It burned through him, as he recalled those bruises from so many nights ago, how could he? … How dare he even touch her pretty face…

_And Harry and Jade, of course, my little boy and girl. …Everyone says Harry looks just like James, but Harry is nothing like James. Maybe outwardly, because James forced him into the same haircut… at least he has my eyes, thank Merlin. I don't want anyone to know him as James's son. Harry's hair is a bit darker than James's, anyways, but the bloody git wouldn't let it be cut any other way. Jade, thankfully, doesn't resemble him, she looks much more like me, her hair is dark but you can still see the red in it. Green eyes of course, though hers are darker green than little Harry's… I'll be attaching a picture this time, so you can finally see them._

And Severus kept, along with the letter, the picture of the two very small children in his desk…the small children that would've been his to raise, if it weren't for James…And the Dark Lord.

_Anyway, Sev, I'm really, really sorry this isn't longer but he'll be coming home soon and his dinner has to be ready…_

Of course, he thought, that controlling little-

_I fear this may be one of my last letters, hun, I just hope he won't find it, I hope it reaches you, because he's been keeping his bloody eye on me .Be careful with yours as well. …But you know how I feel, Sev. And never forget it. All I've said in our meetings or letters is true, all of it. I must go, but, I love you._

_Forever,_

_Lily_

Severus couldn't stop the tears, then. The world had never been crueler. Where was Lily's "forever", when after begging for her life, the Dark Lord took her away, with just one spell? Where was her forever, any part of her living on, when even her children, innocent children, were preyed upon? When Harry is now hunted down, and Jade dead and forgotten?

The Dark Lord wasn't one to tell the Death Eaters much, but the news reports, and his disgusting narratives, made it clear that James, and Lily- pure, beautiful Lily- were found dead, reports also speaking of Jade's death. And Harry was alive, frightened out of his wits, no doubt with trauma. Severus felt himself becoming sick… He remembered every article, every picture that haunted him. Yet aside from the obituaries and interviews on Lily and James's deaths, all attention was on the Boy Who Lived. A child Severus had to pretend to hate, and it was sickeningly easy, for hate grew in him each time he saw the boy- but not hate for Harry. Hatred of every memory, every death he recalled, when he saw him, with Lily's eyes.

But he had to swiftly wipe the teardrops away. No one, not a soul, could see Severus Snape, the terrifying "Dungeon Bat", so broken. Not even his only trusted friend at this point, Albus Dumbledore. Though Albus had heard of such nights, and had seen the pain within his eyes… Only Lily had seen him cry.

He stiffened, slipping on dragon hide boots and his traditional thick cloak, hiding his tearstained shirt quickly, slipping his wand in his pocket. There were new students to attend to, to watch being sorted. Yes, it was the first night of yet another school year.

Hope you liked the beginning, I know it isn't much yet. Please review. :)


End file.
